


Hiding Your Wolf

by Mosswillows



Series: Dark marvel ABO [2]
Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Dark, Dark Steve Rogers, F/M, Kidnapping, Possessive Behavior, Public Nudity, Rape/Non-con Elements, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-15 16:16:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29686614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mosswillows/pseuds/Mosswillows
Summary: you’ve been hiding your wolf your whole life. You know you shouldn’t go out on a full moon...
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Reader
Series: Dark marvel ABO [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2172519
Kudos: 38





	Hiding Your Wolf

It’s a bad idea, you know it is. You can hear your mother's voice in your head admonishing you for even thinking of going out tonight. You want so badly to go though. Your friends have been begging you for weeks to go out with them. They can’t understand why halloween is such a dangerous time for you, especially this year which lands on a full moon. They would look at you like you’re crazy if you told them werewolves existed at all let alone what would happen if one caught you. You’re not a wolf but you have one in you. One bite would turn you, changing your life forever. You’ve been able to hide from wolves your whole life by being careful. You usually smell human but some nights of the year your wolf's scent comes through. Your parents are both wolves but never forced you to change. They kept you safe, giving you a choice. Maybe you wouldn’t mind turning if you were an Alpha or a Beta. Even if you were caught and turned you would still have a life. As an Omega though your life would be destined for service. You would most likely be forced to give up everything. School, friends, a career, traveling. All gone the second a pack turns you.

You spray yourself heavily with perfume and walk into the living room you share with your college roommate Darcy. 

“Woah Y/N, went pretty heavy with the perfume.” Darcy laughs.

You brush off the comment, changing the subject. 

“I decided to come tonight. I might leave early though.” 

Darcy jumps up and down with excitement. She runs to her room, grabbing a dress and a sheet and shoving them at you. 

“What is this?” 

“Your costume!” 

You strip and put your dress on, holding the sheet up confused. 

“It’s a cape.” 

Your eyes get big with recognition. The sheet is red. A hidden wolf dressed as red riding hood. You tie it around you like a hooded cape and twirl around. 

“Looks great, lets go.” 

You giggle as you make your way towards the house party. You’re on full alert, looking around and keeping your nose open. You walk into the party and grab a drink, starting to relax and enjoy yourself. One of your favorite songs comes on and you start dancing with a class acquaintance, flirting with her a little. Something about the atmosphere makes you more outgoing and you feel yourself becoming lost in a haze of delight. After the dance you get another drink and stand next to Darcy, talking and laughing. A shiver runs through your spine suddenly and you look across the room meeting eyes with Steve Rogers. 

“Shit.” 

“What?” 

Steve Rogers is a wolf, like a full fledged Alpha wolf. He’s tried to approach you several times and you’ve always avoided him. You’ve always been sure to keep distance from him days before full moons, going as far as to skip classes and lose out on points. 

“I have to go.” 

“Why?” 

“I think I started my period.” 

“Oh shit. Do you want me to come with you?” 

“No, it’s ok I’m getting tired anyway.” 

“Ok, I’ll check on you when I get back.” 

You’re already half out the door back. You half run through the backyard jumping over a drunk guy laying in the grass and throw the gate open. You start speed walking home. Half way through your walk you exhale, slowing down. That was a close one. You reach your building, stopping dead in your tracks at the sight of Steve leaning against the side of the building. 

“You’ve been bad Omega, hiding your wolf.” 

“Get over yourself Steve. You’re not my ‘Alpha’ ” you take a step back. 

“Little Omega denying who she is. You’ll learn. ” 

“Get away from me.” 

“You smell so good.” 

“Please don’t do this Steve, I don’t want to turn. I just want to be a human and have a human life.” 

“My wolf picked you.” he says, pushing himself away from the wall and taking a step toward you.

Your eyes widen. He doesn’t just want to turn you, he wants to mate you. You turn on your heel and start running, making it to the forest line. The sheet falls from your shoulders and flies back. Steve grabs hold of it behind you, smelling it and throwing it aside. There’s no getting away and you know it but you keep running anyway. You trip over a tree root and fall to the ground, twisting your ankle. You start crawling, tears falling down your cheeks and Steve walks up behind you grabbing your waist and flipping you around.

“Don’t do it Steve.” you cry. 

“Mine.” Steve the junction between your neck and shoulder. You black out. 

\--- 

Fire, everything is on fire. Your fingertips all the way to your heart feel like they’re burning up. You open your eyes and only see white. It’s too painful to speak or move or even think. You’re not sure how long you’re in this state before the pain suddenly ends and you’re cognizant. You’re not human anymore. You look over and see a light brown wolf staring at you. It’s Your Alpha, your mind supplies you. No, not your mind. Your wolf. He stalks toward you, challenging you and you bare your neck out of instinct. He licks your neck and nods his head, motioning you to follow him, which you do. You run for almost an hour before arriving at a small village of homes. Steve shifts into a human and looks at you.

“The first time is hard, just focus on your human self and let it happen.” 

You do as he asks, closing your eyes and focusing on who you are as a human. You feel the fire again as you shift back and suddenly find yourself naked and cold. A group of people and wolves start gathering around you, whispering among themselves. You recognize several of them from town. 

“An Omega,” you hear them whisper to each other. 

You take a few steps back and Steve pins you to your spot with a stare. 

“She’s mine.” Steve says to the group. Steve holds his hand out for you to take and you muster up all your courage, going against your nature. 

“No.” 

The crowd lets out a unified gasp before going silent again. Steve walks toward you slowly. 

“No?” 

You gulp. “I won’t be yours or join your pack. I’m about to graduate school and have a life. I can still have one as a rogue wolf.”

“Kneel.” Steve's voice hits you like a sledgehammer and you immediately obey. 

Steve makes it to you, circling around in slow even strides. When he reaches your front he crouches down, looking you in the eyes. 

“I already marked you Y/N, you’re not going anywhere.” He says. You feel the place Steve bit you, knowing he’s telling the truth. He made sure to bite you somewhere visible, making the bite deep enough to scar. Any wolf who sees you will know you’re taken.

“Fuck you!” you shout, fighting what feels like 100lbs on your shoulders to stand back up and turn away from Steve. You start walking towards the forest. Every step is a fight and you only take three before you’re being picked up and carried over Steve's shoulder, a sharp, humiliating smack landing on your bottom. You start hitting Steve’s back but he doesn’t respond. He carries you to a house, bringing you up a flight of stairs and to a bed. He throws you on the bed and you scramble to your knees. 

“You won’t speak to your Alpha that way.” 

He climbs on top of you, his weight crushing your body. He grabs your hands and holds them above your head and you try to squirm but can’t move. He brings his nose to your neck, inhaling and licking both sides, his scent mixing with yours. 

“I’ve been waiting so long to find my Omega, you have no idea.” 

He leans in and kisses you, pushing his tongue into your mouth. He grabs your breast with his free hand, kneading. He lets go of your wrists, giving you a hard look that tells you not to try anything. He starts kissing and licking you working his way down your body and to your sex. He looks up at you and smirks before kissing your pussy. You whimper and he pulls away. 

“You want to come, Omega?” 

You shake your head no and he moves back, flipping you over and bringing his dick up to your entrance. He pushes in slowly, pulling at your hips so you stay in place. He starts thrusting harder and you let your front half relax. You can’t think of anything outside of the sensations. The sheets are luxurious and feel soft against your naked skin. beads of sweat forming on your forehead as your heat up. You listen to the slapping and grunting coming from Steve as he pounds into you. You forget where you are for a second and let out a moan which spurs Steve on and he gives a hard thrust, hitting your cervix. You let out a cry from the pain and he shushes you, slowing down again. 

“I’m going to come.” He says, fingers digging bruises into your hips. 

You feel him fill you up and he relaxes a bit before collapsing beside you. He puts a large arm around you, bringing you into a suffocating hug. You start crying and his chest rumbles, sending a calming feeling through you. 

“None of that Doll.”

You stifle your cry and bury your head into his chest. You know you’ll never leave, he won’t let you. You won’t be going back to school or have a career. You doubt you’ll be allowed to go back to your apartment for your belongings or see any of your friends again. The idea of Steve owning you is terrifying. This huge stranger can do anything he wants to you now and you have no choice. Steve pulls a blanket over you and rubs small circles in your back until you relax, whispering praise into your ear. A tear runs down your cheek as you realize that you feel safe and happy with Steve. You’ve lost everything and don’t even care. So many terrifying things have happened tonight but this feeling of serenity is what scares you the most. You fucking love him. The monster that kidnapped you turning you into a werewolf and claiming you as his. 

“I love you ‘Mega.” 

“I love you too Alpha.”

**Author's Note:**

> I was planning on uploading a bunch of Tumblr stuff tonight but now I'm tired. 😴


End file.
